The invention concerns a rivet stud, having a rivet body that has an elongated shank with a head end, a foot end, and an axial bore, wherein the shank is intended to be inserted foot end first into an opening in a workpiece and a radially extending flange that serves to make contact with one side of the workpiece is located at the head end, and said rivet stud having, located in the bore of the rivet body, a tension mandrel, which has a mandrel shank with a drawing end projecting out of the head end of the rivet body that is separable from the mandrel shank at a predetermined breaking point, and which mandrel has a mandrel head that is supported by the foot end of the rivet body in order to transmit a force to the rivet body during setting of the rivet stud.
A rivet stud of the specified type is known from DE 3,610,976 A1. In this prior art rivet stud, the drawing end is separated from the mandrel shank by a predetermined breaking point that is located at such a distance from the flange of the rivet body that there remains, between the flange and the predetermined breaking point, a region designed as a profile stud, wherein the tension mandrel remaining in the rivet body after the setting process supports the profile stud so as to project away from the flange. In this design, the predetermined breaking point that is broken after the setting process forms a sharp-edged end of the profile stud that can lead to damage of parts to be installed on the profile stud and can result in injuries during handling and installation.
A blind rivet is known from WO 2009/09843 A1 that is intended to permanently join workpieces that are in contact with one another. The workpieces typically have holes passing through them that are brought into alignment with one another and into which the blind rivet is placed and then fastened by deformation. A fastened blind rivet usually results in a clearance-free seating of the rivet body in the holes of the workpieces and clamps the workpieces together.